


Jötunheim

by Nyo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Gen, Jotunn city, Jotunn | Frost Giant, or town... dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyo/pseuds/Nyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>'cause I prefer winter and blue to summer and gold.<br/>Speed painting.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Loki Prince of Jötunheim

**Author's Note:**

> 'cause I prefer winter and blue to summer and gold.  
> Speed painting.


	2. Jötunn Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'cause I kinda like Jötunheim... you know snow... winter... etc
> 
> and it was part of some AU I had in mind... what if Jötunheim wasn't such a desolate place? what if what Thor, Loki and everybody else saw when they arrive on this realm was just a façade ? to hide away and protect the true and peaceful people of Jötunheim?
> 
> so yay just random idea... (and yes various kind of giant small, tall, with horn, without... in this AU Loki would be no runt ... just part of the small kind of frost "giant" (more like frost people))


	3. random jotunn




End file.
